


The Impossible Dream That You're Mine

by Rokun



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokun/pseuds/Rokun
Summary: Happy birthday Duu!Accepting her fate at last.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god guys, did you hear!? They’re gonna do it tonight!!”

Ogata Haruna ran into the break room as her fellow 12th generation members snacked on their catering after lesson. “Who’s gonna do what?” Chel asked, munching on some fried chicken. 

“Sato-san and Kudo-san!” Haruna exclaimed, sitting down across from Akane. “They’re gonna have sex!” Next thing she knew she was blinking at the green tea Akane suddenly spit out into her face.

Maria’s jaw dropped. “No!” she said, “The two of them? Ah… EW! Haachin!!!”

“How could you even possibly know that?” Chel asked, offering a towel that Haruna gratefully used to wipe slowly at her face. 

“I overheard Kudo-san talking to Iikubo-san in the bathroom while I was doing my best to not make a sound in a stall.”

_“You need to just suck it up and do her already,” Iikubo Haruna said to the girl washing her face beside her as she fixed her own makeup. “You know she’ll never leave you alone until she thinks you’re hers.”_

_“Mou…” Kudo said as she turned off the faucet. “You know I can’t be tied down like that.”_

_“Just accept it,” Iikubo said, popping her lips. “She knows you’re a player, but everyone thinks you’ll end up together so there’s no point lying to yourself. You and Wada-san did it after the countdown live, right? She’s already dating someone else.”_

_The younger girl gave her a stony look. “How do you know about that?”_

_Iikubo raised an eyebrow in return. “Don’t be dumb. That girl tells me everything. I heard it all from how you tasted like raspberry mocha to that dimple on your-”_

_“Ah stop it!!” the other cried desperately, flushing deeply. Then she gave her older gen-mate a shifty look. “Yeah, well I bet you didn’t know about Sasaki.”_

_Iikubo raised her eyebrows again. “Really?”_

_“Yep,” Kudo said, lifting her chin in a smug look. “At HinaFes.”_

_“But isn’t she dating Kami now?”_

_Kudo’s chin lowered again, and she opened her mouth but no sound came out._

_“I’m surprised you and Ayumin never hooked up,” the other girl said in a contemplative-sounding tone, raising her eyes before lowering them back to the other’s with a grin. “That’s probably a little too close to home though, huh?”_

_Kudo glared into the mirror. “But Maachan, I mean… she’s Maachan.”_

_“She’s grown into quite the sexy lady,” Iikubo pondered again. “Well, on stage at least…” she added uncertainly after a moment._

_“I wouldn’t even know how to bring up the subject with her,” the younger girl responded._

_“You’ve got the experience, right?” Iikubo said, turning from the mirror after one last look and patting the girl on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Think of it as a birthday present… for the both of you.” And the older girl headed out the door._

_Kudo stared into the mirror a minute longer until she sighed and headed for the door as well. “A birthday present…” she muttered as the door swung open and shut behind her._

“Oh my god!” Chel said in perfect English, and the others stared at her. “...You are such a perv!!!”

“...I can’t listen to any more of this,” Maria said, aghast, and after quickly gathering her meal jumped up for the door.

Silence drew on, until the two older girls started staring at the baby of the group who appeared focused hard on picking at her food.

“Oh gosh Akanechin, I’m so sorry…”

 _“Haachin…”_ Chel warned under her breath.

“It’s all right,” Akane said, dropping her chopsticks and taking her time to pack up her meal with dignity. After taking a step though, she turned back. “So when are you two gonna do it, anyway?”

…

Kudo Haruka sat in her dressing room after her birthday live, still feeling a rush from the stage. She’d been staring into the mirror for a good while now, and somehow the rush hadn’t dissipated. In fact, it had only seemed to get worse… and also turn into a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. 

A knock came at the door, and with a deep breath she stood to go answer it. “Maachan!” she said brightly to the girl in the hallway. “Thanks so much for being a surprise guest tonight!” 

Maachan giggled and brushed nonchalantly past her into the dressing room. “Of course, silly! How could I miss your last birthday event!?”

“Ah you know it won’t be my last. I’ll still do them along with my acting.”

The girl spun around to face her, pouting. “But it’s your last in Morning Musume!! Besides, once you’re a famous actor you’ll probably never hang out with me anymore…” She held her hands in front of her and drew a line back and forth on the ground with her toe.

Haruka kept silent, staring back at the girl. She wondered if her heart was truly ready for this. Eventually Maachan glanced at her pants, and drew her eyes up her body. “Why are you in like lesson clothes? Do you still have work tonight?” Maachan herself was already in her street clothes of a blouse and jacket above a dark-hued skirt.

“I do have something I need to do,” Haruka replied, holding the girl’s eyes. “I need your help, actually.” Maachan perked up curiously. She held out a hand. “Come on.”

Maachan smiled and took it with a giggle, and Haruka led them out of the room and down hallways back toward the stage. Maachan hesitated a little, but followed out onto the stage. The house lights were on as normal, and the hall was completely empty. It had been well over an hour since the show had ended, but Maachan still looked around uncertainly since there was usually always someone around the hall. 

Haruka led her to the center of the stage. “Do you remember the ball dance duet I did at the beginning of Kyoudou Gensou Utopia in Lilium?”

“Of course,” Maachan said with a giggle, seeming to forget anything else around them. “With Wada-san. You two are so funny.”

Haruka cleared her throat, the butterfly swarm jerking around within her. “Yes, that one. Would you dance it with me?”

Maachan’s eyes widened. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Just follow my lead,” Haruka said, offering a hand to her. Maachan tentatively took it, before squeaking with a jump as the lights in the hall went out except for a bright spotlight focused on the two of them. Haruka made sure to hold onto her hand tightly as she jumped, to make sure she didn’t get away. 

“Duu…?” 

“Come on,” Haruka said, and the waltz music started up around them. “Just keep dancing, we’re not actually doing a reenactment.”

She started moving with the music, and after some initial uncertainty Maachan started following her lead. In almost no time they were moving and twirling together, and Haruka felt such a feeling of warmth at seeing the laughter of her partner as her hair flowed and cascaded around her face in her quick movements. 

_*“Kyoudou gensou yuutopi~a_  
_Hitori de ikiru ni wa kono yo wa koku da_  
_Dakara_  
_Onaji yume wo miyo~u~u…”_

They sang out the lines from the end of the song together, and finished the dance to the slowing and fading instrumentals. Haruka held the girl’s hands between them as they looked into each other’s eyes, Maachan with a bright-eyed smile and looking as confident as ever when she performs on stage.

After a long moment Haruka released one of her hands and lifted hers to the other’s chin, touching it gently underneath. “Duu…” the girl breathed, her expression turning slowly anxious. 

“Let’s dream the same dream,” Haruka told her in a soft voice, and leaned in to press her lips against her partner’s. After a moment she drew back slightly, gazing into the girl’s eyes just in front of her own. Maachan’s eyes were wide, but they quickly flickered toward the light beaming at them. “Th…” she began, “There are people around…”

“No there aren’t,” Haruka said in a crooning voice. “I asked them to leave for a while after starting the music. It’s just the two of us.”

Maachan continued staring back, and swallowed. “Duu…” she began uncertainly. 

Haruka raised a finger between their lips and pressed it at Maachan’s. “You’ve been my partner in so many things for so long,” she said softly. “Before I graduate I want to express how much that means to me, how much you mean to me, what I… feel for you.”

“Duu…” Maachan breathed again. 

“I want to kiss you again, Masaki Sato,” Haruka said, closing the gap between their lips again very slowly. “I want… you…”

Again their lips touched. However this time, Haruka didn’t pull back. Instead, she cupped the girl’s cheek in the hand from her chin and dropped the other to her waist, pulling her closer until she could feel her warmth. She began moving her lips against the other’s, and though she didn’t respond at first, she eventually began returning the caresses. 

After a moment Haruka began to run her tongue along the other’s lips, and started dipping it just inside. Maachan responded clumsily at first, but this made Haruka smile even more in the kiss, and before long the two girls were making out heavily at the center of the stage while holding each other tightly. 

Eventually though they began to slow down, and their mouths finally parted. Maachan looked down between them, breathing deeply, and Haruka lowered her forehead against the other’s.

“I hate you…” Maachan said, still looking down. “You keep giving Maachan these impossible dreams…”

“What’s impossible?” Haruka whispered back. 

Maachan looked back up into her eyes. “Is this real? Will Duu really belong to Maachan?”

“Yes, Duu will…” she paused and took a breath. “Do you want me?”

Maachan crossed her arms tighter around her back, squeezing her closer. “Yes, I want Duu.”

Haruka squeezed quickly back before beginning to pull her gently down the stage. “Come on then.”

“What…?” Maachan asked, but Haruka just quietly pulled her along off the stage and back into the halls. Eventually they reached the back door and headed outside. Maachan hugged herself at the chill, and Haruka wrapped an arm around her. There was a car waiting outside. Haruka led her to it and opened the door to the back seat. Maachan gave her a funny look but got in, and Haruka followed.

Without a word the driver started forward, and the two girls sat in the back hand in hand, Maachan gazing curiously and a bit anxiously up at her companion. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Haruka replied. 

Maachan continued peering at her as the car drove across the short series of bridges into the city. “Did you have this all planned out?”

Haruka met the girl’s eyes before looking away again out at the river. “I think it’s pretty obvious by now, huh?”

“And just what are you planning to do with me?” the girl asked, and Haruka thought she detected an amused tone in her voice.

Haruka just looked back and grinned.

Before long the taxi pulled along the side of the road, and the driver got out to open the door for them. Haruka gave him a couple bills and thanks, and escorted her companion through the nearby door. Inside was a quiet lobby with no attendants present, and a wall with lighted and dimmed buttons showcasing photos of various rooms. Haruka walked up to it and pushed one of the lighted buttons which featured a photo of a cute red-quilted bed and cushioned pink headboard. She followed by running a card through a reader, took another card that was dispensed, and an elevator dinged nearby. 

She led Maachan to the elevator, and when the door closed it started up automatically. Maachan glanced up and down between her and the floor, biting her lip. “Do you.. um… have a lot of experience with places like this?” she asked timidly.

“Nope,” Haruka replied assuredly. “First time.”

“Doesn’t seem like it…” Maachan mumbled.

Haruka raised the hand she held up and kissed it, smiling. “Learned all about it just for you, for tonight.”

Maachan blushed. “And what would you have done if I resisted? Forced a girl to come along with you?”

Haruka shrugged, still smiling. “The reservation’s refundable.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open.

The two girls walked along the quiet and dimly-lit hall, Maachan visibly anxious and Haruka hoping her own anxiety, which had to have been ten times as bad, wasn’t visible. 

Finding what she thought was the right door Haruka waved the card past the reader making the lock click, and she opened it and headed inside. It took her a moment to realize Maachan hadn’t followed her, and glanced back to see her standing out in the hall and biting her lip.

“Coming?” Haruka asked, in a voice she tried to make cheerful.

“Are we really going to do this?” the girl replied slowly.

Haruka turned back toward her. “It’s ok if you don’t want to.” She grinned. “Maybe they have like a five minute refund policy.”

Maachan didn’t reply though, and after a moment walked slowly but gracefully forward. Haruka felt mesmerized by her skirt flowing around her hips, and how the soft lighting reflected off her legs. Next thing she knew, the girl was standing in front of her and smiling nervously into her eyes. 

Her eyes flickered over Haruka’s shoulder to the bed behind her, which looked just as cute and tidy as it had in the picture. “So, um,” the girl said, “What do we do now?”

Haruka swallowed to ease a dry throat. “Um, well, I guess we can take our clothes off?”

Maachan flushed slightly and looked down. “I’ve… heard… of places like this. Is there some kind of time limit?”

Haruka shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. We have all night.” Maachan looked back up at her. “I want to spend the night with you.”

A spark of fear flickered in the girl’s eyes. “My… my parents!” she said. “If I’m not home tonight…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Haruka said, raising a hand to her arm. “Manager is taking care of it. Told them you’re staying at a hotel tonight.” She chuckled. “Which is true…”

Maachan’s eyes widened in mortification. “Manager knows!?!?”

Haruka shook her head quickly and pulled the girl into a hug. “No, no, no… As far as they know you really are just staying at a hotel, like usual. It was a late event.”

Maachan looked back up at her. “...All night?” she asked. Haruka nodded. Maachan’s eyes darted around a bit again. “So um, like, do we just start taking our clothes off, or do we like, take each other’s clothes off, or… or something.”

“I don’t know,” Haruka said, as they continued to hug. Eventually they parted and looked nervously at each other. After a moment Haruka reached tentatively out and pulled at Maachan’s jacket, trying to slide it slowly off her shoulder. Maachan looked away and bit her lip, but shifted her shoulder so the jacket fell off easier. Eventually it slid down her arms, and Haruka folded it up and walked over to lay it on a chair beside the bed. 

Maachan stared over at her from where she stood, and Haruka gestured her over. She came slowly, her eyes flicking again to the bed, and when she arrived Haruka pulled her close and tugged the hem of her blouse out of her skirt before moving in for a kiss. Maachan responded, and Haruka ran her hands slowly up and down her body before eventually dipping them under the untucked hem and holding her bare waist beneath it. 

They kissed like that for a bit, until Maachan started pulling at her own shirt, tugging it fitfully up her waist a few times as if unsure what to do with it but wanting to do something. Eventually Haruka brought her own hand up to Maachan’s, helping her pull the shirt up her body until they had to break the kiss to pull it over her head. When they did so, Maachan gave it a quick fold and laid it on top of her jacket. 

Haruka, her bra now her only clothing above her waist, searched for Maachan’s eyes as the girl looked between her own and her body before her. “It’s ok to touch me,” Haruka said, and lifted her hand back up her side until it reached the band of her bra. Maachan’s fingers still seemed reluctant, but Haruka helped press her palm against her body, and her breathing quickened at the feeling. They began to kiss again, and after a time Maachan’s hand began softly rubbing and then squeezing atop the fabric. 

Haruka moaned softly into the girl’s mouth, and with her apparently doing well on her own, returned her attention to the other’s blouse to unbutton it from the bottom. By the time she got to the top their kissing had become quite heated, and Maachan more confident with her touch. She pushed the thin fabric back off of Maachan’s shoulders, and the girls pulled each other closer to feel skin against skin. 

Haruka’s feelings were now beginning to connect more with her past experiences, and with Maachan no longer timid herself, things began to escalate. She unclasped Maachan’s bra and pulled it quickly down her arms, and then helped a fumbling Maachan do the same with hers. Her hands then fell to the girl’s waist, where she worked at the fastenings of her skirt to undo it and let the fabric fall to the floor. Maachan stepped out of it and dropped her own hands to Haruka’s waist to pull at her sweats, but Haruka instead pulled the girl around onto the bed with a squeak before pushing her sweats down further until she could kick them off and crawl on top of her partner.

The girls continued making out like that, their bodies writhing as flesh met flesh from nearly top to bottom, until Haruka took her lips from Maachan’s to move them down to the girl’s neck. She continued to kiss the girl’s skin and slowly move downward to her chest. When she took a nipple into her mouth, the girl below her let out an unusual throaty cry and dug her hands into her hair as if to try and pull her away but instead just pushed her harder down, legs writhing as of their own accord in her pleasure. 

With her mouth at her chest, Haruka slid her hands down the girl’s body before dipping one between her legs, the other on a thigh trying to hold it still. She began to rub the warm, moist fabric there, the noises the girl was making urging her on and to continue to be aggressive. After a minute she grabbed at the waistband of the underwear and tugged them down the girl’s legs, kneeling between them and lifting them up to get them past her feet. When she was done, her fated lover bare before her, she moved back up for a kiss. 

Maachan kissed her back greedily, trying to entwine her body around her own, and Haruka’s hand found its way once again between the girl’s legs to now rub against her directly. 

_“Duuuu…”_ Maachan moaned as their lips parted momentarily. 

“Is it okay if I slide in a finger?” Haruka asked. Maachan looked up at her with sultry eyes, and though Haruka wasn’t even sure she understood the question, at a slow nod from the girl she began to push a finger inside of her.

Maachan cried out again, and Haruka hoped she wasn’t hurting her, but the girl didn’t seem to resist and when she pushed her finger in further she felt the hot walls of her core tighten around it. They kissed again, tongues engaged in aggressive warfare, as Haruka began sliding her finger in and out. After a little time, when it felt like the girl began to loosen slightly around her, she added another finger and pushed them both inside. Maachan gasped again, her hips rising to meet the thrusts, and soon the girl began to tremble beneath her.

“Duu! I… I…”

“It’s okay,” Haruka said soothingly, “You’re about to orgasm. Just let it go.”

Then the girl’s body tensed, her hips spasming with Haruka’s fingers buried inside, and she gasped for breath. When the girl’s body began to relax Haruka leaned down to kiss her gently, lovingly. She removed her fingers, and they held each other as they kissed. When they finally parted, and Haruka looked down at the girl looking up at her, she saw tears at her eyes.

“Maa… Maachan… What’s the matter?”

Maachan rolled her head to the side, looking away and then closing her eyes. “Mou… I can’t believe… with Duu….. I feel so incredibly embarrassed!”

“Don’t be,” Haruka said soothingly, caressing Maachan’s hair and leaning down to kiss her cheek. “I just wanted to show you how I feel.”

Maachan slowly turned her head back up to look into her eyes. “You said we have all night…” Haruka nodded, a bit puzzled. Suddenly the girl’s mouth turned into a pout. “Duu just did all that to me… so to be fair I should do it to Duu too, right?”

Haruka blinked, an unconscious smile coming to her face. “You can do whatever you want to me,” she said. “I’m yours, after all.”

Maachan’s hand slid down Haruka’s back to her rear, squeezing her butt through her panties. “Yes you are,” she replied with a grin. 

 

* Translation of those lyrics, credits to projecthello:  
_“A shared illusion of utopia_  
_This world is cruel to make us live alone_  
_And so_  
_Let us dream the same dream”_


	2. My Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This should have been included in the original, and I think it helps complete the story. Hope you feel the same_

Haruka sat up between Maachan’s legs and pulled the other girl with her for a kiss. They stayed like that a moment before Maachan moved her hand slowly down Haruka’s stomach to her panties. “You can take them off,” Haruka said submissively. Instead, for the moment Maachan just ran a finger along the top of the band.

“I’ve never really thought of touching a girl there,” Maachan said shyly. “Or anyone, really.”

“You never thought about sex?”

Maachan blushed deeply. “No…” she turned her head to the side. “Not really.”

“You seemed to enjoy what I just did to you enough,” Haruka said with a grin, causing Maachan to go several shades more scarlet. “Come on,” she said, rising up on her knees. “I want to feel you touching me.” She pulled her own panties down to her knees before sliding them back off her legs. 

She saw Maachan staring at what they uncovered. “Maachan…” she said slowly, and moved her legs a bit further apart. “What if I asked you to lick me?” She started blushing slightly herself. “I… I want to feel your tongue inside me.”

Wada-san was the only one who’d actually gone down on her before, since the older woman had been the experienced one in that encounter and the tryst with Sasaki had just been a short and messy encounter in a wardrobe closet backstage. She still got wet remembering the feel of the woman’s tongue prodding her, and somehow it made her feel even hornier to think of the innocent face of the girl in front of her buried between her legs.

Maachan’s eyes widened and her mouth feel open. _“Ehhhh!?”_ she cried. Seeing Haruka just staring back calmly, her mouth closed and she went on “But… but…”

“It’ll make me feel really good,” Haruka continued, trying to keep her imagination reined in. 

“But isn’t that… dirty…???” Maachan replied. 

Haruka grinned. “Being dirty is what makes it fun,” and she quickly slipped her own fingers between the other’s legs again, eliciting an immediate moan, and pushed one all the way in before pulling it out and bringing it up to her own mouth. Holding Maachan’s eyes she slid the finger in her mouth and sucked on it, savoring the girl’s musky taste.

Maachan’s eyes were wide the whole time, and when she was finished Haruka told her, “Plus, don’t you just want to taste all of the one you love?”

Maachan blushed again and lowered her eyes. “Is… is it really okay?”

In response, Haruka laid back and spread her legs atop the girl’s own, exposing herself fully. “Please, Maachan,” she said a sultry voice with a tinge of desperation, “Eat me out.”

Maa blinked at her words, but looking down at Haruka offering herself to her, uncertainly moved between her legs and lowered her face between them. Haruka stared on in lust at her vision come true.

Still looking uncertain, Maa placed her hands on Haruka’s thighs and moved closer, licking her lips. _Please…_ Haruka though, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. _Just do it! I need it right now!_ Then she suddenly felt an experimental lick from the very bottom to the very top of her slit past her clit and her eyes burst open. “Ahh!” she cried, and Maa looked up at her, tongue still out. “That felt so damn good!” she said quickly. “Please! More!”

Maa’s eyes widened, but she seemed to take the praise seriously and leaned back down. Haruka gripped the covers as she felt the girl’s tongue begin to probe her entrance. She felt her legs widen as the girl pushed them further apart for better access, and arched up against her mouth. Like before the girl seemed to pick up momentum as she went on, and soon she was licking and sucking any spot she could. Maa obviously didn’t really know what she was doing, and when her fumbling made its way around to her clit Haruka gave louder moans of pleasure and twitched her hips even more. 

Eventually Haruka let go of the covers and reached down for Maa’s hands, pulling them up to press against her breasts. Maa squeaked inside her, causing her to shiver from the vibration, but seemed to get the idea and began fondling her breasts firmly to match her mouth below. Haruka reached down to hold the girl’s head, pulling her more tightly against her to where it felt like her mouth locked against her pussy.

Maachan made some gurgling noises as she continued her aggressive assault at her most sensitive and private spots, but Haruka just reveled in the overwhelming pleasure running up and down her body until she felt it begin to shudder, and she climaxed around the girl’s tongue buried within her.

They held positions as she began to come down from the unbelievable high, easily the best she’d ever felt, until Maa finally detached herself from her now soaked and swollen folds. She released the girl’s hair, which had become quite disheveled, and looked down to see glistening moisture spread across her lips and mouth. Maachan licked her lips, coughing softly from time to time, cleaning Haruka’s juices as best she could. 

Haruka pushed herself slowly up, her body feeling the effects of the incredible release. “Duu…” Maachan said finally, giving one last lick around her lips. “You… taste a little bitter.”

Haruka smiled and gave a husky giggle. “Sorry if I’m not sweet enough for you,” she replied. 

Maachan peered up at her with big eyes. “Duu was very soft inside, though.”

“You’re the only one I want to feel inside me, Masaki Sato,” Haruka said, and surprised herself that she thought she actually believed it.

Maachan froze, and blushed scarlet again. “Well…” the girl said finally, “I suppose that makes Duu sweet enough…”

Haruka leaned forward and pulled the girl into a deep embrace and kiss full of emotion that lasted quite a good while. When they parted, the girls still sharing breaths and pressing forehead to forehead, she said in a soft voice, “So how about changing your name to Kudo…?”

Maachan suddenly coughed a laugh and slapped at her shoulder, pulling back to look into her eyes with an incredulous smile. Eventually though it settled down into an amused smirk. “I’ll think about it,” she replied.

Then, giggling softly together, the girls moved to pull the covers down and slide beneath them as they started to feel a bit of chill from all the sweat and other moisture caused by their exertions. Haruka wrapped her arms around the girl as she spooned her from behind, her fingers lazily brushing against her stomach as she occasionally laid light kisses on the back of her neck. The two girls gazed out the window into the night as they enjoyed the warmth of their intimacy.

“I want you to be with me forever,” Maa said after a time in a cracking voice, almost as if she were crying.

Haruka rolled her slowly over and leaned to look down into her glistening face. “Don’t cry,” she said, and gave her another soft kiss on the lips. 

“Make love to me again, my Duu,” the girl said up to her in the sweetest voice she thought she’d ever heard. 

Haruka Kudo could only smile.


End file.
